Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~
' Hello！Project 2007 Winter 〜 集結！10th Anniversary 〜' was the final Hello! Project Winter 2007 concert, combining elements of ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ and ~Elder Club THE CELEBRATION~ and more to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the organisation. It featured the debut of Morning Musume's 8th generation, Mitsui Aika, and the graduation of two Country Musume members, Kimura Asami and Saitou Miuna. It was performed exclusively at Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, on January 27th (at 18:00) and 28th (at 13:30 and 18:00). The concert DVD was released on March 28th, 2007 on the hachama label and as the Hello! Project 2007 Winter Live DVD Box set (with the Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro and Elder Club The Celebration concert DVDs) on the hachama label Artists *Morning Musume **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (Uncredited) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (Uncredited) *°C-ute *Berryz Koubou *v-u-den *Tsuji Nozomi *Country Musume *Melon Kinenbi *Matsuura Aya *Ayaka (Coconuts Musume) *Inaba Atsuko *Maeda Yuki *Goto Maki *Yasuda Kei *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *THE Possible Track listing #Hello!のテーマ (Hello! no Theme) - All #歩いてる (Aruiteru) - All #来来！｢幸福｣ (Rai Rai! "Shinfuu") - All #MC1 #胸さわぎスカーレット (Munasawagi Scarlet) - Berryz Koubou #愛すクリームとＭｙプリン (Aisu Kuriimu to My Purin) - v-u-den #お前の涙を俺にくれ (Omae no Namida wo Ore ni Kure) - Maeda Yuki #ずっと好きでいいですか (Zutto Suki De Ii Desu Ka) - Matsuura Aya #MC2 - Mitsui Aika Introduction #笑顔YESヌード (Egao Yes Nude) - Morning Musume #お願い魅惑のターゲット (Onegai Miwaku no Target) - Melon Kinenbi featuring Berryz Koubou & C-ute #人知れず　胸を奏でる　夜の秋 (Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki) - Nakazawa Yuko, Inaba Atsuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei & Yaguchi Mari #MC3 - GAM #ヤング DAYS!! (Young Days!!) - THE Possible #桜チラリ (Sakura Chirari) - C-ute #甘すぎた果実 (Amasugita Kajitsu) - Abe Natsumi #メロディーズ (Melodies) - GAM #Thanks! / GAM #ガタメキラ (Gatamekira) - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Melon Kinenbi, Satoda Mai, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #ここにいるぜぇ！(Koko ni Iruzee!) - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi #遠慮はなしよ！ (Enryo wa Nashi yo!) - Elder Club members #友情 純情 oh 青春 (Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun) - Wonderful Hearts members #/I_Know_%28Matsuura_Aya%29 - All #バラライカ (Balalaika) - Kusumi Koharu #うらら (Urara) - Nakazawa Yuko #晴れ 雨 のち スキ (Hare Ame Nochi Suki) - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (original members minus Kago Ai, Konno Asami) #愛の園～Touch My Heart!～ (Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~) - Morning Musume Otome Gumi (original members minus Ogawa Makoto) #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Goto Maki #浮気なハニーパイ (Uwaki na Honey Pie) - Country Musume, Ishikawa Rika & Fujimoto Miki #MC4 - Country Musume's Miuna and Kimura Asami Graduation MC #革命チックＫＩＳＳ (Kakumei CHIKKU KISS) - Country Musume featuring Berryz Koubou & C-ute #僕らが生きる　ＭＹ　ＡＳＩＡ (Bokura ga Ikiru My Asia) - Morning Musume, Goto Maki, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Nakazawa Yuko, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi #LOVEマシーン (LOVE Machine) - Morning Musume #踊れ！モーニングカレー (Odore! Morning Curry) - All #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - All Fan Contribution To celebrate the graduation of Asami and Miuna from Hello! Project, fans organised to display certain colour glowsticks during their graduation MC, via a homepage. It was decided that Asami's colour would be blue, and Miuna's pink. The concert crowd displayed these two colours after Uwaki na Honey Pie was performed, to the delight of the girls. Additionally, messages were collected via an online form at the fan homepage for each member of Country Musume (graduation messages to Asami and Miuna, and a support message for Satoda Mai), which were then printed off, bound, and delivered to a Hello! Project staff member at the final concert. The Japanese fans who ran this project provided an English translation of their online forms, allowing many fans from around the world to contribute messages in a variety of languages. Ex-member Appearances At the final concert on the 28th, after ex-Country Musume members Ishikawa Rika and Fujimoto Miki gave their messages to Asami and Miuna during the Graduation MC, ex-Country Musume and Hello! Project member Konno Asami appeared on stage to give her own message. This was completely unexpected by the fans, who after recovering from their initial shock, began to cheer Konno on loudly. It was later reported by the media that ex-Morning Musume members Ishiguro Aya and Kago Ai were both present backstage to wish good luck. For Kago, it was her first time back with the other members after being for smoking|/Kago_Ai_Smoking_Scandal in February 2006 Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2007 Releases Category:2007 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In